thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Corleone
Introduction Anthony Corleone, generally known as Tony is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. At times he makes funny jokes in business meetings and police interrogations. He is mostly seen partnering up with Lang Buddha. Character Background Early Life As a child, Tony Corleone was very fond of spaghetti and meatballs. Tony decided at a young age to move from Liberty City to Los Santos. Emergence of The Leanbois In April, Corleone is living a quiet anonymity life as a spaghetti salesman. He first came across Avonn Barksdale after selling him spaghetti. Soon they realized that they both had issues with Dannie Slater, and later on that day, Avonn recruited Tony to the soon to be Leanbois. Together they cut off Dannie Slater’s little finger and burned him. This marked the first of the many crimes conducted under the reign of Avon Barksdale. These crimes include robbery and several bank heist. Later on, Avonn Barksdale went missing and nothing has been heard from him since. Life after Avon The Leanbois only consisting of Corleone, Saab, and Buddha. They soon started to recruit the likes of Reginald Bigglesby, Peter Ross, and associate Fanny Pudding. This meant a new era of crime for the Leanbois. Leanbois Insurances Together the Leanbois under the leadership of Tony Corleone & Lang Buddha came up with Leanbois Insurances (LBI). Their first hire was Veronica Neptune in the position of “sexetary”. The insurance company would provide the clients with repair kits and free taxi rides. LBI got known for their commercial tune created by Lang Buddha and voiced over by Tony Corleone. Failed bank heist After the fall of LBI, Corleone was looking for different means of earning money and getting out of the increasing debt. Corleone and the rest of Leanbois soon decided to organize a bank heist that involved all members. The bank heist was unsuccessful with the loss of a member during the heist. The failed heist caused a citywide investigation, led by Trooper Eli Thompson, and the prosecution of the downed member Lang Buddha. In response, Corleone went into hiding. Emergence of Wetworks Corleone was first introduced to Wetworks through his old connection Nino Chavez (who is also the founder). Corleone was brought in to create a new restaurant franchise under the umbrella of Wetworks, however, the idea fell through for unknown reasons. After a meeting with his friends, Corleone and his friends decided to boost new life in the Leanbois organization. Million dollar race In the fifth and last qualification round of the Kimchi Adventures, Lang Buddha and Tony Corleone successfully qualified for the Finale. They were able to decipher the clue “Duck sauce” as dark souls as well as the location. In the final race, they were unable to win after leading for the most part of the race. Grove In 2018, he returned to Los Santos after departing for reasons unknown and has reuinited with Jack Jackson and Grove in a time of need following the death of Dequan Mathis (Q). At this time Jack promised Tony that if he rode with Jack and Willie Brown that night armed with full-sized AK's and SMG's should a reported threat of Boris/Omar actively hunting Jack that weekend, that Tony would finally receive the invitation to Grove. This is something Tony has wished for on some level in terms of being part of organized crime, thus the emergence of "The Prince of Grove" came to fruition. Since then he has increasingly helped Jack, and other members of Grove should they ask and aims to rebuild his family alongside Grove to possibly bring in new drugs to the city, operate the chop shops and streets. Known Victims * Dannie Slater: Cut off pinky * Al Saab: Multiple attempts of hit and run with vehicle * Adrianna Brooke: Beat up with a pool cue. * Tristan Brown: Multiple GSWs from vehicle window * AJ Thomson: Semtex to his car while refueling * Echo Moretti: Semtex to AJ's car while refueling * Multiple unknown civilians: Kicking while driving on a motorcycle and tailwhips with a BMX bicycle. * Russell Leonard: Cut pinky off after disabling his car. Category:Civilian Category:Characters